


the first time

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: all the times nishinoya yuu met azumane asahi.





	the first time

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **the-all-seer said:** From the Haikyuu prompt thing. Asanoya 1 or 2 I'll leave it up to you to pick, but if you do soul mate, can you do something different from the norm soul mark trope? :3 sorry if I'm asking too much.  
> 
> 
> 2\. childhood best friends au
> 
> unfortunately i don't know the first thing about soul mates au's so i went with this! this was rly cute and interesting to write lol

The first time Nishinoya Yuu met Azumane Asahi, he was sitting on the playground with tears bubbling up and spilling over his cheeks. Running over, Yuu immediately began to press with questions as to _why_ this boy was sitting all alone with tears flowing down his delicate cheeks. 

Asahi pawed at his face but the tears didn’t stop. “U-um, I fell and scraped my knee,” he hiccuped, pointing to the torn skin on his knee. There was a little bit of blood but nothing abnormal. Yuu gaped at the wound, because at the tender age of six, such an injury was practically a battle wound.

“Woaah,” Yuu gasped, peering down at it, “does it hurt? How did you get it?” He asked, sitting down in front of Asahi, leaning forwards on his hands that were planted firmly between his knees. 

The taller boy rubbed his eyes again, the tears seeming to slow now. “Um, I was chasing after something and I tripped…” he trailed off and looked down, a little bit of a blush tinting his cheeks over the embarrassment of falling. “And uh, yeah it hurts,” he added on, rubbing the spot just above the scrape.

Yuu ‘ooh’ed a little bit before rocking back so he could look at Asahi better. “Do you think if we put dirt on it, it’d stop hurting?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and looking around for a good source of dirt.

Asahi shifted and fidgeted his fingers, “um, maybe but I don’t think we’re supposed to do that,” he frowned, “I’m pretty sure my mom said that wasn’t good…”

Yuu blinked but bobbed his head, “okay! Then let’s find you a bandaid! Come on!” He chirped, standing up and trying to pull the larger boy to his feet but with little success. Asahi was considerably larger than the slight frame that was Yuu, not to mention, he was about a year older. Asahi smiled a little bit now and helped Yuu in his effort to get the larger boy to stand.

Not expecting Asahi to stand, Yuu stumbled back a little bit and peered up at the boy who was now looking down at him. “Ohh, you’re tall!” He observed, grinning brightly.

Asahi blinked and blushed a little bit, “well, you’re kinda short,” he giggled softly, rubbing the back of his head.

Yuu puffed his cheeks out in a pout, “I’m not short!” He insisted, throwing his arms across his chest. Asahi visibly stiffened with anxiety at Yuu’s protest, he threw his hands up and began to apologize profusely.

“O-oh! No! I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to -- “

The smaller boy cut him off, “nah, it’s okay,” he grinned again, “come on! Let’s go get you a bandaid!” He exclaimed, grabbing Asahi’s hand and dragging him away towards the bench where his mother sat. “Hey, what were you chasing after anyways?” 

Asahi blushed hard this time and looked down at his hands before answering. “Um...a butterfly,” he admitted sheepishly, ducking his head into his shoulders. Yuu only blinked at him and giggled before pulling him along a little faster.

\--

The second time Nishinoya Yuu met Azumane Asahi, it was his first day of middle school.

There were not enough words to describe how excited Yuu was to see Asahi standing in the gym. He could have sworn that his elementary school friend had gone to a different middle school. 

“Asahi!” Yuu cried out, bolting over to the boy who had grown _significantly_ since Yuu had last seen him. Yuu was accustomed to looking up at Asahi, but now he had to crane his head to just see his face. It was a little frustrating.

“Nishinoya!” The second year gasped, “I didn't know you were going to this school!” An excited little smile gracing his features.

Yuu bobbed his head, “yeah! I heard they had a pretty good volleyball team here plus it's not too far from home,” he reasoned, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked around. “Are you apart of the volleyball team?” He asked, trying to determine if that's why Asahi was in the gym.

The pair had started volleyball together when Yuu was in fourth grade, Asahi being in fifth. When Asahi moved onto sixth grade, he promised Yuu that they'd play again, a promise that Yuu held onto.

Asahi nodded his head, “yeah, but I’m not very good, I don't play very often,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“That's alright! I can help you get better! Are you still a wing spiker?” The smaller boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Asahi nodded in confirmation and Yuu grinned, “sweet!” He cheered, but before he could say anymore, a voice rang out through the gym, a voice who Yuu could only assume was the captain’s. Smiling at Asahi, the duo trotted over to the gathering group of middle schoolers.

\--

The third time Nishinoya Yuu met Azumane Asahi, it was his first day of high school, and this time, he was more than ready.

Yuu wasted no time in leaping onto the second year and his best friend. “Asahi!” He exclaimed, “it's so good to see you, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Noya, you saw me during summer break,” he reminded him with a soft chuckle.

“I know! But that doesn't mean I haven't missed you!” Yuu laughed, his arms still wound tightly around the taller teen. Asahi only smiled and returned the embrace, pushing his head into the soft but wild curls of Yuu’s dark hair.

They didn't part again after that.

Not when Asahi graduated, not when Yuu graduated, not when they went to college together. They were inseparable and perfectly content to be that way. Yuu was Asahi’s adventure, his energy and Asahi was Yuu’s rock, his calm in the storm. 

Days turned to months and months into years, and before the pair knew it, they were moving into their first apartment together where they would spend endless nights pressed into one another just simply _enjoying_ each other. Yuu was never one for routine, but with Asahi, it barely seemed like routine, it just seemed like an endless stream of happiness from being so close to the one he loved.

There were a lot of things Yuu never expected to happen to him.

He never expected to fall in love, never expected to want to settle down, never expected to enjoy the simplicity of domestic life. But most of all, he never expected all of this to come from meeting a crying boy on the playground at age six.

**Author's Note:**

> this was apart of the prompts series im doing on tumblr right now! info can be found [here](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159656158549/dietycrow-hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel)


End file.
